LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows I Have So Far: *Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation *Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland *Care Bears (Nelvana Series) *The Spacebots *Rock and Rule *The Magic of Herself the Elf *Madballs: Escape from Orb *Madballs: Gross Jokes *My Pet Monster *Beetlejuice *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Madeline *Chuck's Choice *Tom and Jerry (1940-1967) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Looney Tunes (1930-1969) *Merrie Melodies (1931-1969) *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit/New Looney Tunes *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Adventure Time *Regular Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *Uncle Grandpa *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Dumbo *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan *Lady and The Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians *The Sword in The Stone *The Jungle Book *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers *The Fox and The Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and The Beast *Aladdin *The Lion King *The Return of Jafar *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Hercules *Mulan *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 *The Tigger Movie *Dinosaur *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Lilo and Stitch *Treasure Planet *Piglet's Big Movie *Brother Bear *The Lion King 1½ *Home on The Range *Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Bolt *The Princess and The Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Brave *Wreck-it-Ralph *Frozen (2013) *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story Treats *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Finding Nemo *A Bug's Life *Cars *Cars 2 *Planes *WALL-E *Ratatouille *Up *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of The Enchanted Kingdom * The Swan Princess Christmas * Thumbelina * A Troll in Central Park * An American Tail * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail 3: The Treaures of the Manhattan Island * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Rock a Doodle * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Strawberry Shortcake (1980-1985) * Kim Possible * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Rio * Rio 2 * The Smurfs (1981-1989) * Hop (2011) * Phineas and Ferb * The Princess and The Goblin * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * DuckTales * Talespin * Kim Possible * Osmosis Jones * Yin Yang Yo! * Johnny Test * Supernoobs * Total Drama * Dinosaur King * 6teen * Stoked * Grojband * Looney Tunes: Rabbit Run (2015) * Scaredy Squirrel * Moana * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * The Ant Bully * Everyone's Hero * The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Anastasia * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Family Guy * The Simpsons * South Park * Rugrats * Animaniacs * The Fairly OddParents * Happy Tree Friends * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Dennis the Menace * The Cleveland Show * Moshi Monsters * Marvel * Avengers List of TV Show Spoofs: *The Powerpuff Girls (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sailor Soleil *Sailor Soleil (VIZ) *Sailor Soleil Crystal *The Spacebots (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Family (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bugs Bunny (SpongeBob SquarePants) (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *SamBob SpacebotPants *Pokemon (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Pokemon (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Human Style) *Soleil Possible *Dinosaur King (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sam and the Spacebots (1983) *Zachary and Ian (Timon and Pumbaa) *Sam Spacebotladdin (TV Series) *Mr. Beastly (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) *Big Hero 6: Bugs Bunny Returns *Big Hero 6: The Series (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bagherra's Choice (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Mr. Men Show (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart's Laboratory *Bright Heart the Cowardly Raccoon *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Playful Heart, Bright Heart n Champ Bear *Animal Tales (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (Tom & Jerry) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Rock & Rule: The Animated Series (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Big Comfy Couch (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Rugrats (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sam 'n Seth Rescue Rangers *Talespin (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Looney Tunes (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bugs and Daffy (Timon and Pumbaa) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Animaniacs (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Tiny Toon Adventures (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) List of Movie Spoofs: *Soleil White and The Seven Looney Tunes *The Wizard of Oz (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Seth Spacebot (Pinocchio) *Soleilrella *Soleil In Wonderland *Bugs Pan (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Link Pan *E.B. Pan *Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew *Sleeping Soleil *101 Looney Nelvana Tunes *The Sword In The Stone (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Looney Nelvana Tunes Book *Bugs Hood (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Many Adventures of Bugs Bunny (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Rescuers (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Movie (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Black Cauldron (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Tuff Turf (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Brave Little Yellow Spacebot *The Little Yellow Spacebot *Beauty and The Bugs Bunny *Sam Spacebotladdin *The Blue Spacebot King *The Rodeo Cowboy King *Soleillina *The Bunny Princess (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sam Spacebotladdin: The Return of Commander Zurg *Soleilhontas *Looney Nelvana Tunes Story *The Bugs Bunny of Notre Dame *Sam Spacebotladdin and The King of Thieves *Space Jam (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sam Spacebotcules *The Brave Little Yellow Spacebot: To The Rescue *Soleilstasia *The Bunny Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Soleillan *The Brave Little Yellow Spacebot: Goes To Mars *A Looney Nelvana Tune's Life *The Bunny Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Blue Spacebot King 2: Sam's Pride *The Rodeo Cowboy King 2: Eric Norris' Ranch *Sam Spacebotarzan *Looney Nelvana Tunes Story 2 *The Bugs Bunny's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Looney Nelvana Tunes, Inc. *Sally Spacebot and Bugs Bunny *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treasure Planet (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Brother Spacebot *Finding Lucas (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Blue Spacebot King 1 1/2 *The Rodeo Cowboy King 1 1/2 *Home On The Range (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bugs Bunny Movie (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The SamBob SpacebotPants Movie *Soleillan 2 *Bolt (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Princess and The Bunny (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Looney Nelvana Tunes Story 3 *Tangled (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Brave (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Wreck-It Omar *The Bunny Princess Christmas (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Frozen (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess: A Royal Family Tale (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Big Hero 6 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bugs Bunny Movie: Rabbit Out of Water (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The SamBob SpacebotPants Movie: Spacebot Out of Water *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Human Style) *Zootopia (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Finding Soleil *Tomira (Moana) *The Bunny Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess: Royally Undercover (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) List of The Spacebots' Adventures Films: List of Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes' Adventures Films: List of Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof